


Intertwined Fates

by Bexii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, British Mythology & Folklore - Freeform, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Canon Divergence, Folklore, Gladnis, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-human Ignis Scientia, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexii/pseuds/Bexii
Summary: "Ever since he was a young boy, Gladiolus Amicitia had an ability that made him different to all the other children he knew, and the adults too – he could see ghosts and other supernatural entities."Gladio is able to see into the spiritual world but has never let this affect his life, however when he is introduced to Noctis's spiritual guardian, a non-human of the supernatural world, things soon begin to change. Ignis is drawn to Gladio's strong aura and Gladio just fascinated with Ignis and his world, a world that nobody but he can experience. They soon forge a strong connection that progresses to love.A fantasy story sprinkled with an abundance of British folkloreA Valentine Gladnis Exchange story for @XHidaka
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Gladnis Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Intertwined Fates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xhidaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhidaka/gifts).



Ever since he was a young boy, Gladiolus Amicitia had an ability that made him different to all the other children he knew, and the adults too – he could see ghosts and other supernatural entities. At first, he was unsure of what was happening or whether the things he saw were real, so to speak, or just the result of an overactive imagination, which he would be the first to admit that he was guilty of. At times, he would catch a glimpse of something otherworldly in the corner of his eye and when he would turn to see what had caught his attention, nothing was there. Whenever this would happen, he would just tighten the grip on his mother’s hand and continue as if nothing had ever happened.

He had tried to speak of his experiences to his parents. His father laughed and claimed this to be nothing more than the wonders of a child. His mother, however, did not mock him when he told her that he would sometimes see faeries at the bottom of the garden, singing softly in the trees as they gathered around the thick oak trees that housed their tiny homes, the bright lights flickering before disappearing, leaving nothing but soft giggles and the sweet smell of candied apples in their wake. Nor would she laugh when he informed her of the gentleman who would visit their home on the eve of Valentine's Day and leave a gift on their doorstep before gently rapping on the door with his cane and disappearing into the darkness of a billowing cloud of mist. Gladio had seen the gentleman through his window as he stood at their backdoor, the bright moonlight casting a light on the figure. He stood with a smile on his long face, dark moustache elegantly groomed and curled, and a red top-hat, that matched his jacket, covering what Gladio knew to be a perfectly polished hairstyle. Upon seeing Gladio, the man tipped his hat and commenced his routine of leaving a gift and using his jewelled cane to rap on the glass panes, before turning and vanishing with a wave of his hand.

“Jack Valentine,” his mother had said, a chuckle escaping her lips. “He comes every year and leaves gifts on the doorsteps of new, old or even unforeseen lovers. Do not let his serious dress and manner fool you though, as the man can be quite the trickster when he wants to be, Gladiolus. However, he means no harm – greet him with courtesy and he will do the same in return…”

He never questioned at the time how his mother knew about the enigmatic Jack Valentine visiting houses or how he looked and acted the way he did. He was too relieved to have somebody believe him. Every time he saw something out of the ordinary, he would rush home and share the news with his mother, and every time she would smile brightly and ask to be told more. One time he even took her by the hand, and they ran to the bottom of the garden, where he would point at all the tiny faeries darting around through the trees.

“They must be playing chase,” she told him, smiling at him as she pushed her braided hair behind her ears, dark eyes sparkling in mirth. “Faeries do that at night – play games.”

He had even tried to show the faeries to his baby sister; however, she began crying when she admitted that she was unable to see them the way he could and that it was unfair because she had been a good girl.

His father was mad that day and told him to keep his head out of the clouds and stop playing “make believe”, that he had to start learning the art of becoming a Shield for the young prince.

From that day, Gladio tried to ignore all the creatures he saw. He would deliberately look away or ignore them – he was too old for such childishness. He even tried to ignore his mother – it was difficult when all he wanted was comfort from her and to share everything…

And so Gladio began to listen and observe his father more, hoping to learn from him the art of becoming a great Shield. He trained - trained hard. He needed to be the absolute best for the prince, even if the prince were a brat at the best of times and tried his patience on more than one occasion.

At times though, he would listen to his father’s stories or observe his behaviour with the King and Cor with an overpowering feeling of loneliness. His father had made it clear how important it was for him to forge a strong bond with his prince – that he was to be more than a burden to Gladio, but a brother.

“This would be so much easier if I had a little help, Dad,” he grumbled one day, throwing himself down onto the plush chair that was in the corner of his father’s office. “It’s hard having to babysit this brat all by myself.”

The older man sighed, running his hands through his short, greying hair, as he looked on at the disheartened and exasperated form of his son. “I understand your frustration, Gladiolus,” he told him. “We are currently in the position of trying to find a suitable advisor and tutor for Prince Noctis, however it is proving to be rather challenging finding the perfect candidate.” 

The prince had been introduced to a great number of candidates from all over Eos, all eager to prove themselves and earn a place in the Citadel and at the duty of the Royal family – it was a great privilege to be bestowed upon and would bring honour to any family chosen. However, as quickly as they entered the Citadel and made a formal introduction to the prince, they quickly left, escorted off the grounds by a Crownsguard – unable to make a lasting impression on Prince Noctis and thus rendering their chances of return nigh impossible. Stories quickly circulated of how picky the prince was and at age fifteen, the prince was still without an advisor.

“Noct?” Gladio called out, pushing several thick branches out of his way and using a hand to guard his face from the backlash of the force. He looked around to where he was and took in the sight of the crystal blue lake, blinking away the small spinning lights that flickered and skimmed playfully across the water’s edge, a crisp scent that he could not even begin to describe tickled his nostrils. His attention was soon drawn to the centre at a shadow that would circle slowly beneath the surface before disappearing and reappearing at a different side of the lake before vanishing altogether but not before he caught a glimpse of a figure at the end of the lake, standing stark and looking in his direction. He used the back of his hand to rub his eyes and saw the figure was gone and the lake still.

“Gladio?” a voice said, pulling him out of his reverie.

Gladio spun around and turned his attention to the figure sitting on the luscious green grass, school books and pens scattered everywhere, phone laying on the ground next to an open can of Ebony coffee, something which Gladio did not even realise Noctis drank.

“This where you’ve been hiding then?” he asked the younger teenager, noting that Noctis was still wearing his school uniform, sans the jacket that was draped over a low-hanging tree branch. Gladio took in the rest of the surrounding area, noting how the sun shone brightly through the thicket and coated the ground in rays of warmth. Not only could he hear an array of voices from all around him, but he was certain that eyes were watching him intently, following his every movement. He looked up but was not quick enough to see what watched him – if there even was anything watching him. It was probably nothing more than the woodland critters that had made their homes in the woods.

“You know you’re not allowed to leave the Citadel alone, Noct,” Gladio grumbled, crossing his arms. “It would be my head on the line if you’re caught.”

Noctis sighed dramatically and rested his chin on the back of his hand. “The Citadel is too suffocating. Here I can get my schoolwork done, and I’m not technically alone anyway.”

At first, Gladio assumed that Noctis was referring to him but when he caught the shape of something clearly human-looking, he realised that this was what Noctis referred too. Normally, his first reaction would be to put himself between Noctis and anything unknown, however something felt safe, calm and reassuring about the wooded area and the image that blurred in and out of his vision.

What was this place and why did it have such a strong aura that affected him in a way he had not felt in a long time? A way he had not allowed himself to feel.

“And whom might this be?” a soft but sharp voice said, curiosity lacing the tone.

Gladio turned on his heel, eyes widening at what stood before him, but nothing could have prepared him for the sensations that coursed through his body as he was trapped within the gaze of cloudy white eyes that shone the faintest of green. His heart hitched in his chest as he felt himself being released from whatever spell those eyes sealed him in and stared at the face of the being, sun-kissed markings engulfed one eye and small markings marred its plump lips, thin crooked nose and brows. They did nothing to take away from the ethereal beauty, merely accentuating it. Sandy hair was pushed back with one strand hanging over the marked eye – a strand that Gladio had an unexpected desire to push back. The being stepped forward, observing Gladio, long furred ears pricking upwards. Its light green skin shone brightly in the sun’s rays, darker green tendrils that looked inked to its skin snaked up slender arms, winding around thin wrists and covering long fingers and sharp claws. Gladio’s breath caught as he felt a sharp claw touch the side of his face, the hand almost caressing his cheek.

“How very curious,” it said.

“Gladio?” Noctis said, standing up and walking to stand next to Gladio. “Ignis?”

“It would appear your friend here can see me, young Highness. That is most curious, indeed,” it said, a hand perched on a perfectly jutted hip while the other rested on its lips. “Interesting.”

Gladio turned to Noctis, looking for some explanation. “Noct?”

“I wonder why you can see him when I can’t?” Noctis asked, a pout crossing his features.

Gladio shook his head in confusion and looked up to where the being, Ignis he corrected himself, had stood, only to see him vanish in a flash of green.

“Could you perhaps be a Chime Child?” Ignis said.

Both Gladio and Noctis looked at each other, unsure how to respond. Ignis was now standing in the corner of the woods, a small faerie perching on his fingers as Ignis spoke gently into its ears before it fluttered its wings and darted off into the forest.

“A Chime Child is somebody who was born at the Witching Hour exactly. Those children are gifted with the sight – they can see into the spiritual world and experience the world through our eyes, our ears, our bodies and auras. I can feel your aura as if it were a part of my own soul, Gladiolus – it burns extraordinarily bright, it’s fierce and strong.”

Ignis vanished in another flash of green, taking Gladio by surprise as he was caught in those cloudy eyes once more. “Just who are you?” he asked.

Ignis laughed, a melodious sound that enraptured Gladio. “I am referred to as Ignis and I am a pwca, though I do believe you commonly refer to my kind as ‘Will-O’-The-Wisps’ also. I was tasked with the duty of guiding and watching over the Chosen Child. I can see you have been tasked with the same duty as I. Might I suggest we work together as one, Shield to the Future King?”

“How did you…?”

Ignis laughed once again. “Your aura tells me everything. We are intertwined, you and I.”

“And Noct can’t see you, despite you being sent to guide him?”

Ignis sighed and took a small step backwards. “That is, unfortunately, correct. I am able to visit whilst he is in a sleeping state or for prolonged periods outside of my forest, however I must conserve my energy in case I am needed to defend the young Highness. It takes much energy to make ourselves visible to human eyes.”

Noctis nodded. “I can hear Ignis because he is my Guardian, and I am able to see his aura at any given time.”

Gladio titled his head. “Aura?”

Ignis nodded and held his hand out. “Surely you have noticed the shimmer to my skin – that is my aura burning bright – it is the only part of me that is visible to human eyes.”

Gladio nodded once again and looked around the wooden area. “So, is this forest your forest then? I could feel the energy the moment I entered it.”

The pwca moved away, though Gladio was certain that the being glided along the grassy floor in steps of green light rather than walking. He stole a glance to his feet and noticed that he wore no shoes, but the dark green tendrils wound around his long legs in swirls, almost adding to the illusion of clothing. He watched as he approached a large pale horse, using a gentle hand to stroke its mane as he whispered soft words that Gladio could not understand. The horse nudged Ignis affectionately, the other laughing softly as he rested his forehead on the horse’s and rubbed the underside of its muzzle before letting go and taking a step backwards. The horse neighed loudly and rose on its hind legs before galloping towards Gladio and vanishing in a shimmer of glistening light.

“This forest is not mine, for it is one I share in harmony with my own kind. The forest allows us to drink the energy from the ground, the trees and the sky, and we in turn offer it our protection.”

Gladio listened to the harmonic voice of the creature, the sound almost music to his ears. His eyes never left Ignis, always following his every move. If Gladio was not aware that Ignis was a pwca, deft shapeshifters and harbingers of good or bad consequence, he would have been convinced that Ignis was a Siren, for he felt captivated by those gleaming eyes, seduced by that voice and engulfed in that intense aura. He briefly wondered if he was having the same effect on Ignis, whether the other was breathing in his aura like it was the life-giving energy that the forest provided.

“Gladio, I think it’s time to get back,” Noctis said, tapping Gladio on the shoulder. He turned to his younger charge and saw he was standing with his jacket on and his bag in his hand, schoolwork no longer strewn on the ground. When had he even collected all his things?

“Do you require me to accompany you back to the Citadel, young Highness?” Ignis asked.

Noctis shook his head. “I have Gladio with me, so it should be ok.”

“Very well then. Please do not slack on getting your work completed by tomorrow,” he said in an almost lecturing tone before turning to Gladio and regarding him with a smile. “Please see to it that you both get home safely, Gladiolus. Should you require my assistance, just call and I shall be at your side immediately. After all, we three are bound and our fates are now intertwined.”

Gladio merely nodded his head and made his way out of the forest, but not before stealing one more glance behind him to see Ignis in the distance, his aura glowing beautiful bright.

On their way back to the Citadel, Gladio asked Noctis exactly what was going on.

Who was Ignis and how, and why did Noctis know him?

Noctis informed him that he has known Ignis since he was young and at first, he would appear in only his dreams. He explained that he was sent by the Gods to protect, watch and guide Noctis throughout his life – that their worlds, their lives were one and that assisting Noctis to grow into a fine king would ensure that a peaceful union between the spiritual world and the world of the living continued to co-exist. Soon, Noctis and Ignis forged a bond. What was originally a merit of duty soon becoming a merit of want – Ignis wanted to guide Noctis. He had grown to care for the young human and saw such potential – a potential that even Noctis could see. As such, Ignis began to appear in the human realm, often concealing his aura. He would walk unseen in the world of the humans, drinking every piece of knowledge that would benefit and assist Noctis – even going so far as to learn about human nutrition and what should, and should not, be going into Noctis’s body, much to the dismay of Noctis himself.

He then spoke about the small forestry area that they had just left and how it was a spiritual safe haven for all that lived there. A place Ignis could reside without the worry of using too much energy for concealing his aura and having no reserves for protecting Noctis.

Gladio listened deeply to everything Noctis told him and remembered what Ignis had said. “We are intertwined, you and I.” Recalling those words made his heart thump rapidly in his chest. He had known the pwca for all a few short hours, but it felt a lifetime and he found himself wanting to instantly return. He had devoured many books in his years, but nothing drew him in and intrigued him as much as Ignis had. He wanted to read all that Ignis was, commit every detail to memory and treasure the experience.

After that day, both Noctis and Gladio would return to that enchanted forest to visit Ignis almost daily. Sometimes they would speak about Noctis’s day at school, ignoring the roll of Noct’s eyes as he exclaimed that should have known that Ignis would already be aware of his newfound friend. Noctis would just huff as Gladio laughed and said that nothing could be hidden from Ignis, which the pwca would agree with and both would proceed to share a laugh at Noctis’s expense, and not for the first time either. Needless to say, he had become accustomed to the growing closeness of his two guardians and their shared joy of teasing him until his cheeks were splotched with redness.

Other times they would exchange stories – be it the woos of training or Ignis’s tales of all the creatures that walked amongst them and how they came to be.

More often or not, Noctis would set his school books down in a particular area and work on whatever needed to be done. It was always easy to work with the calming presence of the forest engulfing him, and the reassuring feeling of Ignis standing nearby to offer him assistance. However, ever since Gladio had become a frequent feature, Noctis had to learn to share Ignis’s attention, which he found to be surprisingly easy. At times, Gladio would stay in a corner edge of the forest and train and though Noctis could not see Ignis, he could see his bright aura move to wherever Gladio frequented. At first Noctis put it down to Ignis being overjoyed that someone human was able to see him without him having to put up his “gimmick” as he would sometimes call it. However, after a while Noctis began to realise that Ignis enjoyed Gladio’s company. They would discuss everything and anything. Ignis had even begun to help Gladio train by sparring against him and boy did Noctis spend most of those days laughing - Gladio fighting against an imaginary foe, and what was worse was when said foe would best him and Gladio would be thrown into the pond.

Noctis had subtly brought his observations to Ignis, insinuating that perhaps the pwca had taken a fancy to a particular human and that while he was unable to see the features of Ignis’s face contort, he could hear the lilt in his voice whenever he spoke of Gladio. Naturally, Ignis denied everything but Noctis knew the truth.

However, on a particular day of listening to Gladio and Ignis animatedly talking, exchanging stories and the shield-in-training attempting to describe what it was he was seeing, Noctis threw himself onto his back and groaned, frustrated.

“Do you wish to see, young highness?” Ignis asked.

Noctis jumped up, a smile creases the corners of his mouth. “For real?”

Ignis laughed softly. “Close your eyes and clear your mind. Breathe deeply – in and out.”

Noctis complied with the pwca’s request, breathing deeply and inhaling the fresh fragrant scent of the dewy ground and the blossoming flowers, letting the crisp air be sucked deep into his lungs before breathing it out with a calm hitch of his chest. He could smell the strong oak aroma that he associated with Ignis right in front of him and a cool sensation touched the sides of his head. He continued to breathe until the cool sensation on his head travelled down his face like phantom hands with soft fingers gently caressing the sides of his eyes. Slowly, he opened them and breathed out a watery laugh as he saw familiar cloudy eyes staring back at him, eyes that he had only ever seen in his dreams.

“Ignis, it’s you!”

Ignis nodded. “Indeed it is, young highness,” he said, smiling as he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the shorter male, gently carding his slender fingers through Noctis’s soft hair, being careful in ensuring his claws caused no damage.

Soon, Noctis pulled away from the embrace and looked away, coughing quietly to distract from the light rose blush that dusted his cheeks. He quickly huffed a laugh as he lifted his head and saw that the forest now shone brighter, busting with the life-force of every creature present, all of which he could now see and even reach out to touch, dare he try.

As if sensing that the young teenager was now able to see the true heart of the forest, the spirits beamed towards him, loud chirps of voices echoing all around him. Laughter filled his ears as a dozen fearies circled around his head and fluttered in the air, singing:

_“Ring-a-ring o' roses,_

_A pocket full of posies,_

_A-tishoo! A-tishoo!_

_We all fall down_.”

Noctis laughed as they fluttered backwards and vanished in a sparkle of light and left nothing but the scent of candied apples and sweet berries in their wake, a scent he was familiar with, even before visiting the forest. He turned as he felt fingers pulling at his legs and hands pushing him forward towards another group of spirits, these almost resembling small children, some with the same clouded eyes as Ignis and others with eyes like his own, but all shining brightly with different colours and dressed in clothes that resembled crumbled flower petals. He observed as they seemed to be in the midst of a game, holding their arms high above their heads and creating an arch for the others to walk under as they sung their song. Noctis stole a quick look over his shoulder to see Gladio and Ignis standing a short distance away, watching the performance with small smiles on their faces. Noctis could not keep the smile from creeping across his face as he noticed that Gladio’s arm was wrapped around Ignis’s waist, holding him close to his larger body, as his hand was perched delicately on a perfectly jutted hip. What’s more was that Ignis rested his arm on Gladio’s shoulder, his head laid against his chest, his aura glowing far brighter than Noctis has ever seen it.

He turned away with a smile on his face and proceeded to watch the faeries, wisps and pixies play and sing - the jovial tune and voices filled with childish happiness transfixed him. 

“‘ _Oranges and lemons,’ say the bells of St. Clement's_ ,” they sang in perfect unison, dancing their way through the arch.

“ _‘You owe me five farthings,’ say the bells of St. Martin's._

_‘When will you pay me?’ say the bells at Old Bailey._

_‘When I grow rich,’ say the bells at Shoreditch_ ,” they sang, the tune hitching higher and laughter now filling their voices.

“‘ _When will that be?’ say the bells of Stepney._

_‘I do not know,’ says the great bell at Bow._

_Here comes a candle to light you to bed_ ,” they laughed, breaking the arch and instead now swinging their arms in a sweeping motion, just missing the heads of those who walked underneath.

“ _And here comes a chopper to chop off your head!_ ” they shouted louder, the happy laugher now gone and filled with low murmurs.

Noctis jumped slightly as he felt warm breaths in his ears, muttering the last lyric:

 _“Chip chop chip chop the last one is dead_!”

The song ended abruptly and the pixie child that was caught in the arch cried out as arms cut across their head and vanished in a flash of red light, a scream echoing throughout the forest. Noctis stared, eyes wide at the display, unable to move. He was about the look to Ignis for help when the sounds of laughter trilled through the forest once more and the pixie that just vanished reappeared unharmed. They paid Noctis no heed as they soon fluttered towards the end of the forest and danced around a thick mulberry bush.

“They do like their games,” Ignis said, the humour evident in his voice. “Though they mean no harm.”

The teen proceeded to walk near to the lake, noting that he could not see the shadow that usually swam underneath the water’s surface, a shadow that Ignis had warned him of on many occasions, as it would show itself to human eyes. He scouted the area quickly and upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary, proceeded towards the waters edge but stopping abruptly as he felt something grip his foot. Looking down, he noticed that thick green seaweed had managed to wrap firmly around his leg. He knelt to dislodge the weed when he saw a clump of thick weed emerge from the water and large yellow eyes staring back at him, piercing his very soul and filling him with an icy cold dread. He cried out as he saw a green-skinned woman emerging from the water, her face was gaunt, yellow eyes pushed far back in the too large sockets and her skin had a leather-like texture. A gurgling sound was made as she opened her mouth and inside the gaping hole was a row of sharp green teeth, stained red at the tips and no tongue. Noctis clawed at the weed around his foot in a desperate attempt to escape as he watched a skeletal arm reaching towards him, black claws digging deeply into the dirt to pull itself to shore, edging closer. Noctis felt dread wash over him as he heard a high-pitched screech coming from the woman and watched as she emerged and lunged forward. He raised his arms to guard his face and felt a large body crash into him and pull him back, ripping his foot from the weed and throwing him forcibly to the ground. Everything happened so quickly and before he could look up, he heard Ignis crying Gladio’s name and watched as his guardian produced two twin blades from seemingly thin air and lunged forward at the woman, who continued to screech and flail her arms, sharp claws slashing at whatever came near her. Ignis would vanish in flashes of green, wildly dancing around the hag in a flurry of flickering light. One last ear-deafening screech sounded before silence fell over the forest.

It was at that moment that Noctis realised something.

“Gladio!” he called out, crawling towards the figure laying on the ground. “Gladio!”

Gladio groaned as he finally pulled himself up, grimacing as pain coursed through his skull, a pain much worse than anything that even his little sister had caused. The metallic smell penetrated his nostrils, and it was at that point that he realised what had happened – when he pulled Noctis away from that river hag and threw him to the ground, the sharp claws that were aiming for Noctis had caught the side of his face, tearing deeply into his flesh and over his left eye. It was an inconvenience, to say the least.

He caught sight of Noctis and noticed how pale the younger boy was and watched as his whole body began to tremble. Without thinking, Gladio pulled himself to his feet and walked to Noctis, pulling him into his arms and rubbing soothing circles across his back.

“It’ll be ok, kid – it’s just a flesh wound. Nothing to worry about.”

He was about to say something else when he felt a soothing aura penetrate his whole body and wash through his bones. He inhaled the aroma of oak into his lungs and smiled as his eyelids grew heavy and warm arms wrapped around his body, soft lips pressing to his forehead. The last thing he heard before succumbing to sleep was the beautiful, accented voice of Ignis, whispering, “Leave everything to me now, my love.”

Gladio groaned, waiting for the fog in his head to clear before opening his eyes momentarily panicking at the darkness that engulfed the corner of his vision, before feeling a soothing presence and a soft voice whispering.

“Shh. Everything is alright, Gladio. Your eye is merely covered to protect from infection, that is all.”

“Ignis,” he breathed out, attempting to pull himself up but only to result in being softly pushed back.

“You mustn’t overexert yourself,” he laughed softly and manoeuvred himself so that he was in Gladio’s line of vision, perching himself on the side of the bed. “That was quite the scuffle. You were lucky that Old Ginny did not cause damage to your eye though I am afraid it will leave quite the scar.”

Gladio reached for one of Ignis’s hands and caressed the slender fingers before pulling it forward and gently kissing the back of his hand before pressing a series of soft butterfly kisses to the inner wrist.

“You saved me,” he said, smiling as he watched Ignis’s features soften.

The pwca leaned forward and gently laid his hands on the sides of Gladio’s face, careful of the bandaged scar, and brought his face closer to Gladio’s, his lips hovering over Gladio’s. “We are intertwined, you and I – remember?” He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss that lasted no more than a second before Gladio deepened the kiss, biting Ignis’s lower lip and pressing inside, brushing his tongue against Ignis’s. Gladio moaned as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, dragging his fingers down his slender neck and smiling into the kiss as he felt Ignis gasp. Reluctantly, Ignis broke the kiss but not before pressing one last kiss to the side of Gladio’s mouth.

“I’m afraid you need to recover, my love, and I believe your father will be here shortly.”

Gladio groaned at the loss of Ignis’s silky skin next to his. “What do they know?” he asked.

“Noctis informed them that he had been attacked and that you jumped in between the young highness and the assailant.”

Gladio nodded. The story made sense and would not be questioned.

“I must return to my forest now, as there is much work to be done, however, I shall return to check on you shortly.”

Ignis kissed Gladio once again before bidding him farewell. As predicted, his father arrived not long after and told Gladio that he was proud of what he had done and that he is to remain at home for a few more days to fully recover and that a member of the Crownsguard will be assigned to Noctis.

The following days dragged for Gladio. Iris hardly left his side, adamant that she was going to care for him and that she was even helping Jared make him chicken ramen soup. It was almost worth nearly having his eye gouged out for having to have fresh ramen made – it was a rare treat for him. He also had Noctis pay him a visit. At first, the younger boy was sullen, obviously still guilt-ridden and being the cause for Gladio’s injury, however his mood soon lifted, and they spent a night playing video games. Overall, it was a peaceful couple of days. The only thing that would have made the time better was if he had seen Ignis. He had not seen the pwca since that first night he woke up and though he could still feel the phantom remnants of the kiss on his lips, he wanted to see Ignis in the flesh, though he understood that the other was busy. Perhaps, if he were lucky, Ignis would visit him in his dreams, like he did Noctis…

One can dream.

_Tap tap tap_

Gladio jumped awake at the knocking sound on the door though was unsure who on earth could be knocking at this time of night.

_Tap tap tap_

“I’m coming,” he grumbled, throwing the covers off and yawning loudly as he walked down the stairs to the back door, where the knocking noise had come from. Slowly, he opened the door and was confused that nobody was there. He looked around further and saw nothing but darkness. He was about to turn around when he heard the crumple of paper and saw a letter on the ground. Confused, he bent down to retrieve it and that was when he noticed a gentleman that he had not seen since he was a young boy. The man was the same as he was all those years ago. He gave an exaggerated bow and twirled his jewelled cane.

“Jack Valentine, at your service,” he said in a deep, baritone voice.

Gladio looked at the letter again and noticed that the golden foiled print was his name – this letter was for him?

He looked at the gentleman once more and nodded his head in a smile and watched as Jack turned on his heel and vanished with a wave of his hand, into the billowing darkness – just as he had done when he was a child.

Gladio ripped open the letter and read the message in confusion. The king has finally found a suitable advisor for prince Noctis and will begin his duties in the morning. Why would he be gifted with such an odd letter on the eve of Valentines Day? He did recall his mother telling him that Jack Valentine could be a bit of a jokester at times and figured that he was the man’s latest victim.

He paid the letter no further heed and went back to sleep, hoping that this advisor would help lighten the heavy burden of his duty to the crown.

Morning came ridiculously quickly for Gladio’s liking. He got showered and got ready for the day, rather anxious to make a good impression on the new person. He just hoped they were too much of a stick in the mud, like some of the old fuddy duddies that were on the council.

He was told that the new advisor would meet him outside of the Citadel and that they were male and roughly the same age as he was. It could be worse, he decided.

He stretched as he made his way up the steps and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the person standing at the top of their stairs, a briefcase placed delicately on the ground beside them. They saw him and briefly smiled but did not move to greet him. Gladio could not believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was a man with piercing green eyes that were mostly concealed by a pair of spectacles that were perched delicately on top of a thin crooked nose. Sandy brown hair was pushed into an updo style that resembled more a cockatiel but suited him perfectly. Plump lips were curved into a knowing smile, a beautiful knowing smile that he could recognise anywhere. And though he could not see it, he could feel it deep within him – that strong aura that captivated him from the moment he felt it, and strong aura that now did not cause his skin to glow, because instead of green, his complexion was now pale white.

“Ignis?” Gladio said softly, rather unsure.

“Indeed. I have been officially appointed as his young highness’s advisor and chamberlain.” Ignis said and gently held up a silver necklace that had been dangling over his collarbone. “With this, I need not worry about using too much energy in concealing my true self as it conceals to all human eye’s, including yours. However, it means I am able to walk amongst you all and fulfil my role to assist Noctis.”

“But how?” Gladio asked.

Ignis smiled. “It would seem, falling in love and saving the shield-to-be has granted me favour with the Gods.”

Gladio let out a watery laugh and charged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Ignis, pressing their foreheads together. “We are intertwined, you and I,” Gladio said, using his fingers to lift Ignis’s chin up.

“Indeed we are,” he replied, smiling as he pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts:  
> -Will-o-the-wisp roughly translates to ignis fatuus  
> -Jack Valentine, pwca (or puca) and Ginny Greenteeth are all British folklore myths and legends  
> -Both songs featured in this story are actual nursery rhymes and singing games that I played in school, and yes most do have dark under meanings


End file.
